Phantoms of the Legacies ReWrite
by ragnorokrising
Summary: The Fourth summoned the wrong creature. Not the Shinigami, something much worse. He asked this being to seal Kushina's soul into Naruto. How will this changee his life? Re-write of one of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Phantom of the Legacies**_

**By**

**Ragnorokrising**

**--**

**Chapter One: Phantom's Birth**

Kushina swung Naruto gently back and forth in her arms. She smiled down at him as a blonde woman with huge boobs put a green hand on her forehead, transferring chakra into her.

"Kushina, I'm afraid something went wrong during the delivery." she said. Kushina looked up at her quickly and made Naruto cry.

"What is it Tsunade?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that unless you get a chakra transfer every six hours for the next few years, you're going to die. And besides that, you'll have to be in a wheel chair and you won't be able to be a ninja, ever again."

"Then I'd rather die." the door of the hospital room opened and Minato Namikaze walked in. his blonde hair was messy and his clothes were tattered.

"Kushina, the Kyuubi is to powerful. I know I promised I wouldn't use the Death Seal but I have to." Kushina held Naruto tighter.

"No, I won't leave my baby alone." Minato looked at Tsunade quickly, sending her a silent message.

"I need to go check on something." she quickly left the room, leaving them alone.

"Kushina, please, listen for one second will you?" she loosened her grip on Naruto and slowed his rocking. "Naruto will be the hero of the village after this. He'll be treated right. He'll get trained to be stronger then everyone, even me, and become Hokage one day."

"Minato, you are so delusional." Kushina said as Naruto fell asleep. "The people will think that you wanted to kill Kyuubi so you sealed it into a human form. They'll kill Naruto Minato."

"Sensei, we're running out of time! The Kyuubi's almost here!" Kakashi yelled as he barreled into the room. Kushina sent him a death stare as Naruto screamed.

"Kushina, I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I'll see you on the other side." he said, his eyes closed. They opened up, showering her with golden light. She fell asleep and he took Naruto form her arms.

He stood at the end of the bed, watching in sorrow, as her heart rate slowed to a crawl and finally flat lined.

"Sensei, it's time to go." Kakashi said, putting a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Tell the forces to retreat. I'm going to do this alone." Kakashi nodded and disappeared. Minato held Kushina's hand one last time before walking out of the hospital. The three Sannin started to follow, but he held up his hand.

"Minato, I know you're good, but no one is that good." Jiraiya said. Minato turned to him and revealed to them a new sight. His eyes were glowing purple and strange marks flowed over his flesh.

"I'm afraid I have to sensei. There's someone I have to kill." he turned away and they closed their eyes as the largest flash of golden light they had ever seen exploded and lit the village.

Minato landed on the Kyuubi's snout, where one of his special kunai had landed. He rocked Naruto back and forth as the fox roared and made him momentarily rise into the air a little more. Minato kicked the fox in the pupil.

"Snap out of it! Don't' let Madara control you! You are one of the creatures of the Sealing Country! Live up to that name!" the foxes eyes faded slightly, like he was fighting an internal battle.

A man appeared on the head of the fox. Minato set Naruto down as the fox struggled.

"Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage!" he called, opening his arms. "So glad to see you again!"

Minato glared at him as he formed hand signs.

"Madara Uchiha, I'm glad to get to kill you before I go." he complete the hand seals. "Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" a ghostly pale figure appeared behind Minato.

He was dressed in a black robe that flowed in an invisible wind. His head and hands were skeletal. A jewel encrusted crown circled his head. "_**WHO DARES SUMMON ME, THE GREAT BARRAGAN?!**_" he sniffed the air and looked down at the Kyuubi and Madara.

"I didn't summon you. Where's the normal Shinigami?"

"_**YOU IDIOT, YOU DID THE HAND SEALS WRONG!**_" he laughed. Minato started to snarl.

"Can you do the job of the Shinigami or not?"

"OH, YEAH, NO PROBLEM! WHAT'D YOU WANT?"

"Trap the spirit of the Kyuubi inside my son." he pointed to Naruto. A sudden idea came to mind. "And also seal the souls of his mother into him. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. I want her to be able to be seen by him and those that he allows. And kill that man!" he said, pointing at Madara.

"_**OKAY, BUT YOU REALIZE THERE IS A TRADE OFF, RIGHT? YOU HAVE TO BE A GENERAL IN MY SKELETAL ARMY IN THE UNDEROWORLD!**_"

"Fine, as long as my son is taken care of." Barragan rubbed his hands together and touched Minato. His skin faded away instantly. He jumped next to Barragan. As he reached the giant man, he faded away. Barragan turned to Madara who was running away.

"_**OH NO YOU DON'T!**_" he swung his hand out and grabbed Madara. The man struggled against him for several minutes. "_**INTERESTING. I TOUCH YOU YET YOU DON'T AGE AT ALL.**_"

Madara's eyes flashed to a strange design within red eyes. Barragan hissed and dropped Madara, who disappeared into the ground.

The giant shrugged and pulled out a scythe. He swung it into the Kyuubi and the astral form of the fox flew into the small baby. The fox started to shake and fell to the ground. A set of three people rushed through the air and caught the small child. One of them, a pale man, stared at him.

Barragan reached into a hole that opened in space and pulled the spirit of a surprised Kushina Uzumaki out and stuck her into Naruto before she could react.

"_**CARRY MY SEAL LITTLE ONE. I RARELY BLESS ANY ONE WITH IT.**_" he said as a mark of a skull with a bejeweled crown appeared on Naruto's forearm. The Kyuubi's flesh disappeared and the bones faded into nothingness. One of the people searched frantically for something in the destroyed area.

Barragan snapped and disappeared. Minato's body clattered to the ground as an evil laugh echoed through the air.

"_**THANKS FOR THE HELP IN THE WAR MINATO NAMIKAZE!**_"

(Three Days Later

"So what do we do now?" Orochimaru asked.

"We find someone to take Naruto in." Tsunade said. Jiraiya and the third exchanged looks.

"Asuma will do it." they said together with a smile.


	2. New Guardian

_**Phantoms of the Legacies**_

**By**

**Ragnorokrising**

**--**

**Chapter Two: New Guardian**

"But why do I have to take care of him?" Asuma complained as Sarutobi rocked Naruto I his arms.

"It won't just be by yourself. We'll come by every now and again and help you." Jiraiya explained, pointing to himself, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

"I can't take care of a baby right now. I won't do it."

"As your Hokage and father, I order you." Sarutobi said. Asuma groaned as the Sannin and the Kage laughed at his dismay.

"Fine, I'll take him in, but I want someone assigned to help with him." the Hokage nodded. Together, he and the Sannin left with Naruto while Asuma went out to buy a crib for the spare room in his house.

Asuma came home two hours later, with twenty Shadow Clones holding six bags each containing food, a crib, toys, clothes and everything else he would need to take care of a baby.

After Asuma had built the crib and put the food and toys away, someone knocked on the door. When Asuma opened the door, a woman in a Chuunin outfit with red eyes smiled from the doorway.

"Hi, I'm the Chuunin the Hokage assigned to help you raised the baby." Asuma sighed and ushered her in, shutting the door behind her and moving to plop onto the couch.

"He's asleep in his crib. Just feed him if he wakes up." Kurenai laughed as Asuma started to snore. Kurenai herself pulled out a DVD and slid it into the DVD player. She made some popcorn and watched a movie, listening for the baby's cry.

In the room, the window slowly rose into the air until it hitched at the top of its climb. A man dressed in black snuck silently over the floor and picked up Naruto. The baby started to cry, but the man flashed his two red eyes and the baby fell back to sleep.

The man moved silently towards the window. He was almost there when he stepped on a squeaking toy that shot out from beneath his foot and slammed into the door. He ran and jumped out the window, hiding inside the bushes and masking his chakra.

Kurenai heard Naruto cry but didn't think anything of it. When the toy slammed into the door, she and Asuma both snapped out of their places and ran fro the room. When they opened the door, the window fell back into place with a _clack_! Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Kurenai, see if you can find the chakra trail fo the person who did this. I'm going to get my father." Kurenai started making hand seals and Asuma disappeared into thin air.

--

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys. I'll try to have a longer chapter next update.


End file.
